Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring compound and a toner.
Description of the Related Art
Under present circumstances, a color reproduction area in an image formed. by a color toner of each color of yellow, magenta, and cyan cannot completely cover a color reproduction area on a computer display screen. The technical barrier is caused by a difference in the principles that, while the computer display screen is visually recognized by an additive color process using transmitted light, an image formed by an electrophotography using color toners is visually recognized by a subtractive color process using reflected light. In recent years, in order to further improve the monitor color reproducibility, an example of using dyes with high color saturation and a high lightness value as coloring materials for color toners has been reported.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open. Nos. 2009-080478 and 5-034980 have report a toner containing a xanthene dye and German Patent Laid-Open No. 4,217,973, Specification and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-195570 have report a toner containing a methine dye. In general, a dye-based colorant, has excellent transparency, and therefore a certain amount of coloring materials is required in order to increase covering power. However, the increase in the coloring material amount deteriorates the transparency and the color development properties intrinsic to dyes. Therefore, it has been required to develop dyes having high absorbance of chromophores per g.